This invention relates generally to a filter assembly. Particularly, this invention relates to a removable filter assembly for filtering drain water. More particularly, this invention relates to a filter assembly which is constructed and arranged for placement in a service basin, tub, sink or the like, and to filter dirt and debris in the used liquid from a mop bucket, for example, as the liquid contents are emptied for disposal.
Drains are often subjected to water laden with dirt and debris. For example, it is common for the contents of a mop bucket to be dumped down the drain for disposal after the mopping and cleaning operation has been completed. Unfortunately, the dirt and debris collected during mopping are likewise dumped down the drain, thereby often eventually causing clogged drain lines. Clogged drains are both inconvenient and costly to the building or business owner. For example, a restaurant may need to severely alter its operations when drains are clogged. Further, costly drain line cleaning services are required and which may add to the disruption of the normal business operation of the enterprise.
Although a need exists in the marketplace for safely and effectively disposing of debris laden liquids such as used mop bucket contents, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed. The drain water filter assembly provides an effective, economical and versatile assembly to filter debris from waste water.